


Scarlet Dream

by AllieCrownZJ



Series: Heart of Hallownest (HK story collection) [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, Shade was never explicitly stated to be them, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Well Radi was only mentioned/hinted at, at least i hope so, like really let’s hurt our fav characters, no beta we die like PK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieCrownZJ/pseuds/AllieCrownZJ
Summary: Basically, my own headcanon on how the Nightmare/Dream realms split... kind of.But it is how the Nightmare King and Radiance separated :DMade for a Bad Things Happen Bingo- Self Surgery (kind of done?)There was scarlet all around him. This was wrong. The Dream Realm wasn’t supposed to be this color.He was going to die here.
Relationships: Grimm & The Radiance (Hollow Knight)
Series: Heart of Hallownest (HK story collection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Scarlet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There will be some gore...  
> Not a lot, I’m not used to writing that, but there WILL be something.
> 
> More on the context at the end.

The last thing he saw of the Dream Realm was the utter darkness of the Void.

Quite ironic.

He heard his sister scream his name, but… she sounded so far away. He was frozen in shock from the impact of getting hit by it’s… tendril. 

He felt the familiar feeling of the clouds that rested at the bottom of the realm. Realizing that he was falling, he tried to flap his to get himself up. This only caused him to scream from pain. His left wing was completely torn apart. 

He tried to calm himself and focus enough power to teleport. Nothing. No matter how hard he tried, all of his magic seemed unusable. His breathing sped up to a much more rapid pace. 

_ He was going to die here. _

Soon, the warm yellows and blacks of the clouds were only above him. Everywhere else, he saw only the creeping scarlet. 

The air here was different.

It was getting hard to breathe. The air was heavier than above in the Dream Realm.

It was also very hot. 

How long had he been falling?

A few minutes?

Hours? Days? Years? He didn’t know anymore. 

He didn’t really care.

He was going to die anyway.

His body was on fire, though. Everything was burning. He would give anything to be able to walk through the cold, windy cliffs in the Waking World.

It was also getting much harder to breathe. 

It felt like something was squeezing his lungs shut, giving him just enough air to not pass out completely, but not enough to comfortably sustain him.

Then, the impact finally, finally came. The force of it knocked all air out of him, and he wheezed for just a  _ little bit of air, a tiny bit of essence- _

He completely blacked out. 

He awoke to fire. Inside of him, around him, on him,  _ everywhere he saw the flame. _

_ The scarlet, burning flame. _

It surrounded his whole body. Dazedly looking at himself, he saw that it had engulfed one of his arms.

It hurt. It was horrible. He wanted to scream. He tried to. But just as he opened his mouth, some of the spark made their way inside of him. He coughed, desperately trying to get it out. It seemed to have the opposite effect. It only spread through him, eating him from the inside. 

So much of it pooled up around his heart. 

_ It’s too much there’s too much I can’t get it out get it OUT-  _

Using the last of his will, he summoned a small blade. At least this magic was working.

He pushed himself up. Gripping the blade tightly, he forced it above his heart.

This time he did scream. 

The golden blood was replaced by a scarlet red. 

It started leaking out of the wound, staining his claws, his carapace, but he didn’t care.

Forcing the blade back in, he let out more noises of pure agony. Cutting through his insides, just to get that fire out-

There was a scarlet mess around him. He felt as if he would pass out. 

_ Not yet. _

He forced himself to keep going. He cut through his veins. Cut them up, leaving them dangling inside of him, more blood gushing out. 

He haphazardly let go of the blade.

His claws trailed up his carapace. It changed from its previously black and gold. It was now purely scarlet. 

He stuck them inside of the bloody hole in his chest. His voice was sore from the screams. He could only let out a strained whimper.

He gripped it tightly, and forcefully pulled the heart out with a shriek. 

He was breathing heavily.

The heart still beat between his claws.

He no longer felt the agonizing burning of the fire inside of him.

He smiled.

And collapsed, letting the still beating heart roll a small distance away from his still body.

**Author's Note:**

> So... my interpretation is that the two realms existed together, controlled by both gods at once, but the Nightmare Realm was a sort of no-no danger area. Then they found the Void, and with it, the Shade Lord. They fought, Shade Knocked Grimm down into the nightmare realm (kind of like Heaven and Hell, if you think about it...)
> 
> And now Grimm is a part of the Realm, and the Nightmare Realm is a part of Grimm.  
> Pleas, do tell me whether or not I should continue this, it was a lot of fun.


End file.
